Super Saiyan God Tier 2
Super Saiyan God Tier 2 (also referred to as Super Saiyan God 2 or SSG2) is an advanced transformation and mastery of the three major aspects of fighting: Speed, Strength and Skill. It's achieved when a Saiyan has reached the peak of all attributes and has gained god ki. Whilst in this transformation, Goku is able to keep up with the likes of Whis. Goku and Vegeta both achieved the pinnacle of their abilities through Whis's final training challenge. This challenge consisted of pushing all the three major attributes to their limits including: fighting the physically strongest warrior in all the universes, fighting the fastest warrior in all universes and fighting the most skillful fighter in all universes. Although Goku and Vegeta passed only on the skill test, their effort pushed their abilities to mastery. However, Goku and Vegeta had noticed that they have only mastered these skills in their Super Saiyan Blue form, thus creating a new transformation known as Super Saiyan God Tier 2. If they were to mastery the three main aspects of fighting in their base form, then they will have no need for transformations, and they can avoid any danger however severe. Appearance The Saiyan's physique is identical to the body-type of Super Saiyan God, and the eyes and hair colour of the Saiyan turns a shaded silver. The hair also stands indistinguishable to the original Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan transformations. Power In this form, Goku and Vegeta are able to use the maximum strength, speed and skill that a Saiyan God can acquire. This is shown to roughly be x2.5 stronger and x25 faster than Super Saiyan Blue and senses are increased infinitely. Whilst fully focused, Goku and Vegeta are able to avoid any sorts of critical danger. Although, opponents with the same mastery and better knowledge of the mastery have the ability to counter this passive technique. Goku vs. Vegeta is the longest fight in Dragon Ball Super. It showcases the full intensity of the transformation. In the end of the fight, neither Saiyans are able to hit each other, and finally, they run out of ki to continue the transformation. The focus of this form causes no environmental damage when it comes to conflict. Both Goku and Vegeta were able to fight peacefully and sufficiently on planet Earth without any harmful causes to their surroundings. Piccolo stated that he could not detect their movements or comprehend their strength. Usage Although temporary mastery of all attributes makes the Saiyan invincible, it does drain a substantial amount of ki. The more the form is practiced, the less ki it will deplete when the transformation is ignited. Fights * Goku vs. Whis (Episode 102-103) * Vegeta vs. Whis (Episode 104) * Goku vs. Vegeta (Episode 107-115) * Goku vs. Lord Beerus (Episode 117) * Goku and Vegeta vs. Rumu, the Attendant of Universe 12 (Episode 119-120) * Vegeta vs. Army of Warriors (Episode 122) * Goku vs. Bewhis (Episode 127) * Goku and Vegeta vs. Bewhis (Episode 127-133) Other Appearances * Episode 105 - Return to Earth, Mastered Gods. * Episode 106 - Master Workers * Episode 134 (Flashback) * Episode 135 - End of Dragon Ball Super (Flash Back + Showing the transformation to Zeno) Feud with Lord Beerus Lord Beerus decided to test Goku's new strength as a Super Saiyan God Tier 2. The fight is over when Goku completely out-speeds Beerus, and delivers a super-fast, powerful punch to Beerus's shoulder, knocking him out completely. Beerus re-awakes 9 episodes later infuriated. He became enraged and dishonored by the fact he lost against Goku so easily. Furthermore, he orders Whis to temporarily incarnate into him to initiate true God of Destruction. Bewhis then travels to Earth to face off with Goku. Bewhis arrives on Earth and confronts Goku by launching a powerful ball of destruction at the planet. Alerted and afraid, Goku and Vegeta both rush to stop the orb of fire, and do so using their Super Saiyan God 2 forms. Bewhis introduces himself and demands redemption. A determined and angered Goku erupts and takes Bewhis and Vegeta to another location in the universe using instant transmission. Goku tells Vegeta to stay out of this for a moment. He quotes "If it gets too rough, i want you to intervene, Vegeta". Vegeta replies "Good Luck Kakarot". Goku begins by rushing Bewhis, but is easily countered by his opponent. Bewhis then launches a series of fast attacks which Goku is unable to avoid. Goku then realizes that he doesn't stand a chance. He tries to even the fight by initiating Kaioken, but is interrupted instantly by Bewhis. He collapses to the ground, and Vegeta saves him from Bewhis' ultimate destruction attack. Vegeta helps Goku up, and they both decide to team up. Vegeta fights Bewhis whilst Goku tries to initiate a technique known as the Spirit Fist. This attack is known to deliver an incredibly powerful punch using eternal strength. This takes roughly 1 episode to charge. Meanwhile, Vegeta is able to hold his own, as he has observed Bewhis' counters, and knows how to avoid those, but he cannot land a hit. Goku finally finishes and lunges towards Bewhis with the attack. Vegeta then tells Bewhis to hit him with his hardest technique, Bewhis follows this bluff and charges Ultimate Destruction. Just as the attack is launched, Goku lands the Spirit Fist technique, which hits Bewhis across the universe. With time to recover before he returns, Goku helps Vegeta off the ground. Goku then tells Vegeta that this cannot keep up. Vegeta agrees and proposes fusion. Goku accepts and they both try it. However, the fusion fails and the two are left with only one other option. Vegeta initiates a plan which includes Bulma. His method includes Bulma creating a super-food using her lab. A food that would fuel forgiveness. Goku likes this idea and they both teleport back to Earth. As they arrive, Vegeta rushes to tell Bulma his plan. Bewhis appears suddenly on Earth. Both Goku and Bewhis engage in short conversation, and continue their battle on Earth. Goku learns to avoid Bewhis's attacks but is starting to lack the energy. Goku is finally kicked across the planet by Bewhis, but causes zero damage to the environment and the people. Goku's transformation depletes and he's left fighting in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Bewhis punches Goku once and it causes him to rotate the Earth 4 times. Goku is left critically injured, and he returns to a Super Saiyan. Goku is up-lifted by the will to defeat him. This upheaval causes him to experience a strange occurrence. Goku begins to dodge Bewhis's first attack, and counter with a normal punch. Although Bewhis doesn't feel the effects of the punch, Goku learns that he's gained mastery in his base form. He then returns to normal. In his base form, he is able to fight as if he was a Super Saiyan God Tier 2. He continues to dodge Bewhis's attacks and attempt to fight back for a short while. Meanwhile, Bulma is experimenting with foods in her lab with Vegeta, and finally create a food worthy. Vegeta returns with this food and offers it to Bewhis. Bewhis is enticed by the smell of the food, and he becomes calmed. He then begins to eat the food. Such offering has allowed Bewhis to forgive Goku and Vegeta, and Beerus decides to return to normal. Whis and Beerus leave Planet Earth, but tell Goku and Vegeta to never cross paths with him again.